Frequent Flyer
by GoatChese1001
Summary: "What's love gotta do with an angry German tourist!" He exclaimed. The married couple looked at each other, "…Actually…" AU, R


**Frequent Flyer**

"_What's love gotta do with an angry German tourist?" He exclaimed. The married couple looked at each other, "…Actually…" AU, R&R_

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! I hope you find it entertaining at least!

_

* * *

_

It all started with my new job. I was a traveling salesman. Well actually, more like a traveling salesman on steroids. I traveled all across the country flaunting my expansive knowledge of languages by selling products fit for any middle class housewife anywhere in the world. It was a sweet gig based out of Hong Kong, and everybody knows women can't resist a foreigner.

I flew around often, more than the average person. I take that back, I knew fifty different airports like the back of my hand. It was a bit troublesome but hey, what can I say? Nothing really, just that I had nothing to show except a hell of a lot of frequent flyer miles. But even with that there was a permanent place that I lacked. A place where I could put my feet up and relax; hell a place some people call home!

I was about a year into my job when she first started working the flights. She was a pretty little thing. She wasn't as skinny as the rest of the girls nor was she as beautiful but there was some brutal honesty in her eyes that could snap a man in two. It wasn't like she grew up on the wrong side of the street but it was like she couldn't give two shits about anyone. This always cracks me up when I look back at it because why the hell would she be a flight attendant in the first place? Yes, a flight attendant. The girl I looked upon with interest was a flight attendant. But she was so much more. There were times where I was totally caught up in her it was hard to turn away.

Looking back at it my first interaction with her started with a simple request gone wrong on my plane ride to Japan.

"Excuse me miss can I have coffee, black?" I stated waving the attendant down.

She turned around with a snap of her gum and smiled, "Right away, sir." Then she proceeded to pour my coffee.

When she was pouring my coffee, the man in front of my seat started groping her behind. I couldn't really believe that that perverted old man was actually doing something like that! Being the gentleman that I was, I was going to immediately tell her but she turned around and immediately threw the scalding hot substance in my face, "We have a pervert on our hands!"

I immediately stood up and bowed like any respectable businessman would, "My hand slipped miss, pardon me." I decided not to argue with her and take it like a man.

She folded her arms across her chest and stared. Her eyes flashed fiercely and her lips pursed. She shrugged it off and turned around still glaring and whoever made eye contact with her.

By the time the plane landed and I had gotten off I was ready for a drink. I literally ran to the bar to down my pure whisky that evaded me for so long during the flight. That whisky was like heaven to me right then and there. After all, it had been a stressful flight.

After ten minutes had passed and I had down a good two or three shots I saw the flight attendant that threw coffee on me pass. She was checking the time with her watch on her tiny little wrist. Her luggage chugged along behind her and was being held with her other hand. Her short, pixie-like hair was stationary underneath her small attendant's hat. Underneath her hair, her eyes showed a quickness that picked up all of her surroundings; those strange and captivating emerald eyes. She stopped for a bit to look around when all of a sudden her gaze fell into mine.

I waved her over and smiled as she complied. Her reluctance, however, was written all over her face as she neared me. I just laughed it off and made her sit down next to me.

"I'll pick up the tab," I said to her offering her a drink.

She subtly rolled her eyes, "Vodka, straight."

I looked at her surprised, "Can you handle it?"

"I wouldn't have ordered it if I couldn't handle it." She retorted downing her first shot.

"Touché…" I replied staring at the woman. Up close she looked normal but I could tell that she had good qualities that made her pretty, not beautiful…but pretty. Her lips were a cute pink and her skin a creamy peach; her eyes filled with wonder and her lashes long. All put together produced a person incredibly fascinating.

"The names Syaoran Li," I said, "What's yours?"

She frowned and hesitated before answering, "Sakura Kinomoto,"

I smiled and stuck my hand out for her to shake. She reluctantly took it and we exchanged the greeting.

I talked to her. It was mostly me talking. I explained to her how I traveled the world selling the hottest "miracle items" to everyone and anyone. I then told her how I was practically living out of a suitcase and was loving every minute of it, "And," I finally said to her, "I didn't actually touch you. It was the man in front of my seat."

Sakura shrugged it off, "I don't really care anymore. People should just watch where their hands go."

"So Sakura," I started, "Do you have to catch another flight?"

She thought about it for a minute before replying, "Not at the moment, though I do have to leave for the U.S. in the afternoon tomorrow; I have some time."

I smiled, "PERFECT! How about I take you to dinner to make up for what happened."

"You didn't do anything," Sakura became confused.

"Ah, but you threw coffee on me! Think of going to dinner as your apology." I gave an innocent smile.

"Ugg, you are kind of an asshole," She blatantly put, "Even if you didn't grope me."

"I think it would be fun." I replied shaking off the comment, "We don't have to go to a fancy restaurant."

I continued to ramble on. Hey, that was what I was good at. It got to a point where Sakura was just about to pull her hair out when she finally uttered, "Fine." From her lips.

I gave a small cheer and dragged her to the nearest restaurant outside of the airport.

Sakura gawked at her meal, "What is this shit?" She exclaimed, "This is a fast food restaurant!"

I chuckled, "I never said it was going to be a fancy restaurant."

"The least you could have done was a small chain restaurant…that would have been so much better!" Sakura complained taking a bite out of her French fry.

"First off, this is a chain restaurant, just a really big one, and second of all you have ketchup on your face." I stated leaning over to wipe off the red smudge on her face.

Sakura stood corrected but refused to enjoy her fast food. We sat in silence for a good five minutes until Sakura stood up, "I think I should go now,"

I was enjoying her company so I had no idea why she would want to leave. Okay, never mind, I knew she wasn't interested in me, but I was oddly attracted to her. I had to think quick to get her to stay with me.

"Wait!" I said.

She turned around mid-step and accidentally fell into someone. Sakura turned around to see a red faced man with a thick brown mustache. His food was spilled everywhere on the floor and on his clothes.

"WHAT?" The man said in a thick German accent, "THIS IS CRAZY!" he shouted.

Sakura stood her ground and glared at the man, "So what?" She said.

The German tourist started screaming unintelligibly random German slurs. His face got even redder and almost a deep maroon appeared to wash over him.

The tourist went straight up to Sakura and slapped her dead on in the face.

Sakura held her ground but held her cheek where it was sore, "What the hell was that for?"

I stepped in separating the two fighting people and pushed Sakura aside, "Sir that was rude to hit a lady like that. Now I know you'd never mean to hit a lady but I think that it is time to leave this establishment to lessen the commotion."

Sakura rolled her eyes at my obviously lame statement but her eyes were already brimming with tears. She couldn't take it anymore and burst out of the restaurant crying her eyes out along the way.

Instead of the German tourist leaving, I ran out to follow Sakura in her despair.

The night air was chilly. It made people shiver on the streets. I was fine in my black wool trench coat but for Sakura, it was another story. She ran in her tiny pumps and tiny mini skirt like there was no tomorrow. Chasing after her down the streets of Japan was enthralling. The flashing lights, the small breeze that came every corner turned, it was truly wonderful. Trying to dodge the people was just like a game. Chasing after Sakura made me laugh a truly happy laugh.

"Wait, wait, Sakura!" I yelled after her just as I was catching up trying to stop my laughter.

Her eyes were still brimming with tears as they splattered against the pavement. She looked at me as if I was about to slap her with the same force that the German tourist did. I took her hand and patted it.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I took her head in my hands and shook her head to clear it.

"I-I'm really g-going to k-kick t-that m-man's a-ass…" She sobbed as she shook my hands away.

I stared at her with a look of disbelief. She was defiantly not going to kick anyone's ass in her state of mind. So I said, "Look, Miss Charlatan…I don't know what your trying to pull, but you defiantly are not tough enough to kick his ass nor my ass."

Sakura's eyes shot up, "Are you calling me a fraud? I could kick your ass any day!"

"Try," I said with my eyes tempting her to do so.

She first attempted a punch. I caught it with my hand. She then attempted another punch. I caught the other one. She then attempted to kick me. I dodged it. She lastly went to head-butt me. With that head-butt I caught her lips with mine and confused the hell out of her.

I thought her lips would taste fruity and fun but was immediately blown out of the water by her hamburger breath. I laughed at it mentally but I still liked it in a weird type of way. Her tongue made her way into my mouth, surprisingly, as she tasted me. It wasn't hard for me to get aroused by her directness. In fact, I was pretty much done in at that time. I didn't even mind the stares that we were getting by the angry Japanese people on the streets.

She tore away from the kiss I desperately wanted to deepen, "Don't think that I can't beat you up." She smirked and grabbed me by the tie, her tears immediately gone.

I had no clue where she was leading me but judging by my pants I had hoped that it was somewhere good.

When I woke up I had no recollection of where I was.

There were blankets everywhere, thrown aside and ruffled up. Looking up there was a huge mirror and to the left of where I was, was a condom dispenser. Judging from the stains on the visible parts on the floor and the lack of taste with the décor I deduced that I was in a love hotel.

Remembering the night before took some time. I scratched my head and looked around for some evidence of that night. In the shower I still was processing the information in my head. Then it hit me.

The vivid memories hit me fast like a flash of lightning underneath the cold water of the showerhead.

Her tempting seduction with her smooth legs crossed on the bed. She beckoned me with a wink and gesture of her hand. I followed at her mercy, getting lost in her smirking eyes.

I could remember her clawing into my back and trying to suppress her cute screams of pleasure. With the way she moved it was like something I could never even imagine.

All I knew was that one fling had left me wanting more. It was such a short time in knowing that one woman could have me begging for her: mind, body, and soul. Maybe it was just infatuation but there was something more, much, much more.

I begrudgingly got up not wanting to give the morning the satisfaction of my presence.

It wasn't fun waking up to an empty room. As I turned on the shower I thought that and shrugged my shoulders.

I got dressed and headed out. I was deciding on whether I would be lucky and see her again on one of my flights next week. But just my luck, she wasn't.

It would be about half a year before I saw her again. It was when I was traveling back to Japan for the first time since then and I was getting tired just living out of a suitcase.

Sure I had a lot of money in the bank by that time and I was self-sufficient but I didn't have a house and quite literally only had suitcases filled with my possessions. I had not seen my parents in forever; in fact none of my family was pulling out the welcome mat to see me. I was quite a lone wolf just sitting on that plane to Japan.

That was until I saw her again. Still with her tiny wrists, and her pixie cut hair….and still with those wondrous eyes.

Our eyes locked and there was a moment of hesitation in her. A man startled her from my gaze and she continued to pour drinks to the people in the seats. My eyes did not leave her until the airplane landed.

I glued my gaze to her as she proceeded to exit the plane. I was already out and was waiting for her to leave.

She exited the plane and my heart jumped, "S-Sakura!" I shouted.

She tried to ignore me but I got right in her face, "Remember me?" I asked.

"I'd rather not…." She replied looking to the ground.

She made me feel like I didn't have a chance in the world but I persisted ever so feverously. Like she was a deer and I was a hunter; I was not going to back down so easily. However, the plus side to being a deer is a swiftness so fast not even a hunter could catch.

Sakura evaded me and started running. At the risk of brewing trouble I stayed put and felt like an idiot. Of course she wouldn't welcome me with open arms. I was a one time mistake that she thought she had thrown aside. So of course it would have ended up like that.

I sat dejected waiting for my taxi to arrive when I heard the clicking of heels to my left.

I turned to look but before I could see anything my head was forced into a deep kiss. Hands were placed in the back of my head practically pulling my hair out and lips that reminded me of a certain someone were enveloping me in a cloud of sweet air.

This time she didn't smell or taste like hamburger. Her breath was like a blast of mint and she smelt like expensive perfume. Of course it was none other than Sakura.

"Sakura…" I muttered quite surprise at her actions.

"Shut up. Don't talk. Follow me." She said bluntly as she turned around on her heels and took her rolling suitcase in hand.

Being the entranced man that I was I simply followed her without question, and that was the end of that.

As the sun came up so did I. I started to slowly remember what had happened.

I had done it again. Only this time Sakura was still there lying neatly in my arms. Sleeping like a damn princess would.

I took time to look around. It seemed like a respectable hotel from the last fiasco. The walls were a nice red color and the floor had no stains to be seen. The room smelt like flowers and not like some unknown stink. There was a silent fan tumbling and turning about above my head. There were no mirrors to be seen…no condom dispenser in sight.

Sakura stirred a bit and opened her eyes. When she saw me she must have been in total shock because she fell off the bed and hit her head on the nightstand.

"S-Syaoran!" She exclaimed.

"Yeeees?" I replied sweetly.

"W….what happened?"

I looked at her and laughed at her pathetic attempt to forget, "I think you know what."

I saw a blush creep upon her face. Her cheeks, ears, and nose were all a bright red. She tried to hide her face but to no avail; I saw it bright as day.

I stopped laughing to give Sakura a quick peck on the lips before I slipped on my pants.

"Bastard, who gave you the right to do that to me?" Her face was still a deep maroon.

I chuckled, I gave her another short and sweet kiss right smack on the lips.

She took a swing directly at my head but missed and fell of the bed once more.

It was fun being around her. I laughed and picked her back up, plopping her on the bed. She sighed and flopped down on her back. I leaned over her and kissed her for a third time. Exhilarated, I laid next to her and had a feeling of pride wash over me. It was the pride of finally having someone next to me that I truly felt like I could love. It had only been our second meeting but since the first I had been captured by her.

"Do you have anywhere to be?" I asked her as she silently pouted.

"No…" she muttered after a long silence.

I just smiled, "Good," I said.

Over the next months we would regularly visit each other. Sometimes they would be quick and other times we would take the time to have dinner and chat some. There wasn't a time I did not love when I was with Sakura. Still, I knew she would never give me the satisfaction of love. She was the biggest tease, bitch, and player all rolled into one. She tempted me day after day only to leave me with a hunger unexplainable. However, I still loved her unconditionally. One day I had the audacity to ask her if she loved me or not and she just laughed it off. I couldn't explain in words how bad I felt that day.

There was a subtle nature about her that I had never noticed about her before, and that was her insatiable appetite for me. She didn't love me but she sure was attracted to me. This left me pleased to an extent because she would keep on coming back to me and only me. Our relationship was different than the norm but it was exclusive.

Some how it had reached our one year "anniversary" and we decided to celebrate after Sakura got off of her flight.

I happened to be in the streets of Japan, walking around and looking for something to do then. There was absolutely nothing to do and so I was stuck in front of a huge television screen just looking at it like a moron. That is until something alarming came via an interruption in the schedule.

"Breaking news, a flight from the U.S. to Japan has gone missing. The U.S. aircraft has been reported missing merely minutes after the craft had gone off course. Some suspect foul play and others terrorism. We'll keep you updated on this breaking story with more information as it progresses."

My eyes widened and an alarm in my brain went off. I made a mad dash for the airport nearby.

Color drained from my face despite me running like a maniac. I was in panic mode as I rushed into the automatic doors of the airport. I rushed around like a mad man trying to find where Sakura's flight was suppose to land. After I found it I tried to get some answers.

"Excuse me miss, is it true this flight has gone missing?" I shouted not caring if I sounded rude.

The woman sighed, "Er…we cannot disclose that information."

"Why the hell not?" I sounded hysterical, I knew but I couldn't help it.

"Well, its not something I can say, I'd be fired."

I was getting impatient, "Look, tell me if the plane is off course or not!"

"Sir, I'm sorry-"

"HEY!" I shouted and grabbed the woman by the collar, "The person I love is on that flight!"

"SIR!" The woman yelped quite alarmed at my action.

"SYAORAN!" Someone yelled from behind me.

I turned around to find Sakura standing there tapping her foot, looking as pissed as could be with fire in her eyes.

I looked as if I'd seen a ghost, "S-Sakura?"

"Yeah stupid, what the hell do you think you're doing touching my friend?"

"Sh-She wouldn't tell me anything!"

Sakura looked at me pathetically still seething with rage, "So you just go and yell at some one?"

She briskly walked up to me and yanked me away from the woman. Then Sakura dragged me into the men's bathroom and locked the door.

"So…what the hell were you doing?"

"S-Sakura, this is the men's bathroom, what if someone is in here?" I said finicky looking around for signs of other life.

Sakura grabbed my face and made me look her in the eyes, "I don't give a damn about that…what the hell were you doing?" She repeated herself.

I narrowed my eyes, "What the hell was I doing? What the hell are you even doing here?"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura yelled back at me.

"YOU! Aren't you suppose to be on that missing flight?"

"I GOT ON AN EARLIER FLIGHT!" Sakura huffed, "SO I COULD SEE YOU!"

I shook my head to get what she said in my head, "Wait..what?"

"You heard me!" She shouted, the bathroom walls carrying her echo.

"I know but its hard to grasp…"

Sakura was getting impatient, "I. Came. Here. Early. To. See. You. Period."

I slumped down to the floor and started laughing. It was ridiculous because I thought until that point that I was in a dream. I soon realized that wasn't the case when Sakura sat down on the floor with me and held my hand. Her touch was warm and comforting. Her eyes said the same thing. I stopped laughing at that point and kissed her.

"Sakura…" I said breathlessly, "I can't go on like this anymore…"

"What?" She looked concerned, "What's wrong?"

I laughed at her in a cynical kind of way. She acted like she didn't know and perhaps she didn't but I wasn't going to leave her in the dark. I had the guts then and there to say those magical words that escaped me before.

"I love you….Sakura…" I let out a breath of air, "I have ever since I first met you…even glimpsed at you…but I can't take this….this feeling of rejection."

"Wha-"

"Even though you let me kiss you and love you…you don't love me."

A toilet flushed in the last stall suddenly and an old red faced man with a handlebar moustache walked out and started washing his hands totally oblivious to us. He was humming happily and almost doing a little dance, shaking his hips side to side. It took us a while to realize that this was the same German who had slapped Sakura in the face!

He turned and then spied us on the ground and raised an eybrow, "You are some strange creatures…" He started to say quite uncertain of what to articulate.

"Sorry…" I said nervously almost on the defense in case he wanted to get a go at Sakura again.

"Oh no no no! A young couple like you needs some gusto in your life! Ohohho, Such a lovely couple you two, I hope you stay together for a long time!" The old man said with splendor in his voice unaware that we were the same people whom he got mad at.

Sakura started to cry. I had only seen her cry twice and that was when she got hit by the man and right then and there. It was a revelation and I had no clue what it was. It seemed like Sakura had realized something important and needed to tell me.

But instead of doing just that she unlocked the restroom door and ran. She ran away again. I didn't assess what she had done until she was gone and gone probably for good. But I didn't want that, no I wanted Sakura in my arms and in my heart. I wanted to hold her and tell her it was okay. Even if she didn't love me the way I did her I still wanted her with me.

I shot up and ran as fast as I could, I didn't know where she was but my basic instinct told me where to go. I was running and running and eventually ended up out of the airport. I ran to the spot where we first kissed and sure enough I saw her bawling her eyes out. There she was amidst the glowing lights and waterfall looking like a serene angel.

Fat tears rolled down her face as she didn't pay any mind to the people staring at her. I looked at her one time and started laughing again. It wasn't on purpose and I defiantly thought that it was not appropriate for the occasion but I couldn't help it.

She took one look at me and started swinging at me. She was pissed off to no extent. I could see in her tear stained face that she was not playing with me.

I grabbed her wrists and stopped laughing, "Why did you run away?"

She was still sobbing and she wouldn't answer me.

"Why, Sakura?"

She gave her answer in fast a sob, "BecauseIloveyoutoo…stupid…" She choked it out.

I felt my heart beat quicker and my face flush, "But…you laughed…"

Her angered face grew redder and redder, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You laughed at me when I asked you if you loved me!"

"I was nervous! I didn't want to answer you!" She started yelling still sobbing up tears.

I looked at her and grew embarrassed, "R-Really?" I scratched my head and looked around at the still staring crowd.

She looked at me like I was lame and grabbed me by the collar, "Shut up and follow me,"

And I followed, smiling as wide as I could.

* * *

"But I don't get it!" A little boy started saying, "What does an angry German tourist have to do with anything?"

A couple just looked at their small child and laughed. The boy puffed up his cheeks and glared at them with his emerald eyes.

"You'll understand later," The boy's father exclaimed through his laugh.

"For now go to bed," The mother kissed the little boy's head and pulled his sheets up.

The couple closed the door to their child's bedroom and kissed sweetly. The man lifted up the woman and laughed.

"Put me down you beast, Syaoran!" The woman tried not to smile.

Sakura squirmed and squiggled but to no avail. Syaoran had a firm grip on the woman.

When he reached their room he flopped her onto the bed and smiled, "An ending to a perfect story." And he laughed.


End file.
